Justice Found
by RockNation
Summary: A double homicide catches Horatio's attention as he crosses paths with "an old friend". This story takes place in mid season 8, a serial killer has found his way to Miami and he's on the loose. R&R please! Let me know what you think!
1. Shocking Discovery

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so long to post something; anyhow this story should be a good one. I had requested some help from two other writers, hopefully they will accept the invitation anyway this is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously if I had any part in making CSI: Miami; do you think I'd be sitting in my weird ass house on this slow friggin' computer writing stories? Well I can't say that cuz I love all you guys, with all the support you've given me. Now! On with the story. **

**Warnings: Coarse Language, disturbing subject matter, gore.**

**Rating: Rated T for everyone's well being.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shocking Discovery**

Horatio was generally cruising down the causeway when his mobile device started to vibrate, fetching it from the inside breast pocket of his navy blue blazer. Glancing at the caller I.D he smiled lightly at the name, Calleigh. "Ms. Duquesne." He greeted kindly, keeping his left hand firmly on the wheel and eyes on the almost empty road ahead of him.

"H, There is a double homicide at 91 Halstead."

"I'm on my way." Horatio stated calmly, hanging up he turned his lights on; sirens blaring above his head. Picking up speed he made his way to the destination that Calleigh provided him with. 'So much for a quiet morning.' He thought to himself before taking the off ramp.

He then dialed Ryan's number, it rang twice and then he received an answer. "Wolfe." Came the greeting.

"Mr. Wolfe, I need you to meet me at a crime scene. At this address; 91 Halstead repeat, 91 Halstead."

"Alright I'm close by I'll head on over there."

"Alright Mr. Wolfe." He hung up.

****

Ryan was on his way to the address that Horatio had given him, he took a deep breath as he turned into the drive way. Getting out of his vehicle he grabbed his kit and walked over to the officer that held the clipboard, "Morning, John." He greeted as he grabbed the pen and signed the log with a sigh.

"Wolfe." John greeted with a nod, "It's quite a mess over there."

"Oh joy." Ryan stated sarcastically as he ducked under the yellow tape. He noticed Calleigh right away; she waved him over to her. "Good Morning, Cal." He greeted offering her a light smile; she smiled back taking his hand in hers and giving it a light squeeze. "So what have we got?"

"Well lets find out, all I know so far is it's a double homicide." She answered him with a sad expression on her face; Ryan noticed this and thought about asking her what was wrong but decided not to because the ME was calling them over.

"Tom, what do we have here?" Horatio asked as he came up behind Calleigh and Ryan causing them to both jump slightly, Horatio noticed this and smirked.

"Well there is male about mid thirties, and the female about the same age." Tom replied.

"Do we have an I.D?" Ryan and Calleigh asked in exact unison; Tom looked up at them with confusion. They both visibly blushed afterwards they glanced at eachother with smiles on their faces.

"Ahem." Horatio cleared his throat causing Ryan and Calleigh to pay attention. While Horatio is looking at the two prone bodies with uncertainty and shock, he took his shades off to get a better look as he stood over the DB's with his hands on his hips showing his badge and firearm.

"Nope. There's no identification."

"So we have a John and Jane Doe then." Calleigh muttered as she took a quick glance around the yard for anything that could be useful as evidence.

"Tom… would you lift her shirt please?" Horatio started.

Tom gave him a skeptical look as he nodded and lifted it just under her bust line; he noticed a birthmark just above her belly button. Tom looked at it then back at Horatio; "It's a birthmark." He responded confused.

Horatio looked down and put his shades back on, "Her name is Sophie Preston, and that is her husband Randy Preston." Horatio stated glumly.

"H, you know these two?" Ryan asked with a look of concern.

"I do."

"How?" Calleigh asked dumbfounded.

"She knew Kyle. He used to baby-sit…." His eyes widened, as he remembered something. He glanced at Ryan and Calleigh; "Their 9 year old daughter." He finished as he flipped open his phone dialing Frank's number as he walked away.

Ryan's blood went cold as he visibly paled, "9 year old?" He repeated, suddenly he found a blood trail on the sidewalk leading to the house. His blood started to boil; he began to follow the trail. Ryan grabbed a pair of latex gloves from his kit and pulled them on; opening the sliding patio door he continued to follow the blood. He stopped as he came to a door that had an engraving in the wood; "I will find you." He read out loud raising an eyebrow as he looked beneath it; there was a carved image of a pitchfork.

"What you got Ryan?" Jesse asked as he came up behind his friend, "What the fuck?" He caught the message and carving as he took a picture of it, "That's not something you see every day." Jesse stated with a frown. "I wonder what's beyond this door." He inquired unknowingly echoing Ryan's very thoughts of that moment.

"Well, there's only one way to find out I guess." Ryan pursed his lips; sighing he extended his hand to the door knob. He turned it but it wouldn't budge, Ryan frowned; trying it again he got the same result. He glanced over at Jesse; "Call H, get him to come take a look at this."

"Right." He flipped open his mobile device and pressed his speed-dial, walking out of the room.

Ryan took out a q-tip and swabbed the blood on the floor, deciding he might get lucky and catch a killer.

"Mr. Wolfe. What have you got?" Horatio asked with a look of dread and surprise on his face.

"Not a clue, H." Ryan took out his flash light and began roaming over the surface of the door; he stopped as something caught his eye. "Well would you look at that." He stated a brief moment of relief washing over him.

"What is it?"

"I believe that our killer left a calling card." Ryan retrieved a pair of tweezers from his kit and pulled something from between a loose piece of wood; he brought it to eye level so he could study it.

"A fingerprint?"

"Even better than a finger print, it's a fingernail." Ryan grinned as he placed it in an evidence envelope; standing he glanced back at his boss who had a look of approval on his face. "I'll get this to Natalia at DNA."

"You do that Mr. Wolfe. I'll see you there." Horatio walked back to his hummer.

****

Back at PD; Ryan opened the door to DNA, "Hey Natalia did you get anything off the fingernail?" He glanced at her with a hopeful look.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact; fingernail belongs to one Henry Cooke." She looked at the screen, her jaw dropped at the record. "Ryan take a look at this guys' rap sheet; he was charged with assault on a police officer, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder." She looked up at Ryan in disbelief.

"Okay, I'll let Horatio know. Thanks Natalia." Ryan walked off in search of Jesse to see if he found anything that would be relevant.

"Mr. Wolfe, what'd you get from the fingernail?" Horatio asked as Ryan came up to him.

"Hey, H. Yes I was just about to come find you after I went to see Jesse." Ryan stated calmly.

"Excellent what do you got for me?"

"Uhm… fingernail belonged to a Henry Cooke."

Horatio went pale in the face; "Mr. Wolfe; Bring him in."

"You got it." Ryan responded with a sigh. 'I sure hope we find that little girl.' He though to himself as he made his way to the elevator signaling to a couple officers to follow.

****

Oh joy! There's the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it! R&R let me know what you guys think!

Should I continue?


	2. No Remorse

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 sorry it took so long to work on. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1 lol ;) **

********

**Chapter 2: No Remorse **

Ryan was on his way to the elevator doors as Jesse came around the corner, "Hey Ryan, where you off to?" he asked looking up from the crime scene photos he had taken earlier that morning. Jesse raised his eyebrow at his friend waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to bring in Henry Cooke for questioning." Ryan responded looking up at the little green lit numbers as he was waiting for the lift to arrive; "We need to get these things fixed" he mumbled to himself. Jesse glanced from the photographs back to his friend with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey Ryan, hold on for a second I'm just gonna go drop these off in layout and I will join you." Jesse stated as he walked to layout to meet up with Calleigh who was processing the victims clothing.

"Alright I guess." Ryan responded as he stood there waiting glancing at his watch stifling a yawn.

****

Calleigh held a magnifying glass up to Sophie's blouse with a frown; she noticed a lock of dark hair stuck in a stitch. Grabbing tweezers she took the fiber and put it into an envelope to send to DNA later; looking up she noticed Jesse walk in. "Hey Jesse, have you seen Ryan?"

"Yeah we're going to pick up Henry Cooke and bring him in." Jesse responded as he laid a file on the table; "These are the crime scene photos, when you get a minute could you go through them to see what you can find?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks Calleigh." Jesse turned and left the room in search of Ryan.

****

The elevator doors opened just as Jesse came into view, Ryan glanced over to Jesse who was now within 10 feet of him they entered the elevator to go to the parking garage. The two CSI's stood in an awkward silence; Jesse was the one to break it. "So Wolfe, who is this Henry Cooke?" He asked with an interest; glancing from the doors to his friend.

"Well he had charges for assault on a police officer, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder." Ryan replied with a frown; "Horatio looked rather weird when I mentioned his name." This made Jesse look at Ryan with a skeptical look on his face; Ryan noticed the look and chuckled slightly. "He just told me to bring him in, he didn't say anything else."

"Well that's rather unexpected from H."

"Tell me about it, we can always ask him about it later." Ryan glanced back at the door as they opened revealing the parking garage. "I'll drive."

"Alright." Jesse entered the passenger seat as Ryan entered the driver; turning the ignition the hummer roared to life with a jolt. "Any last known address?" he asked as he buckled his seat belt; the hummer pulled out of the lot and onto the road heading south.

Just as Ryan was about to answer his phone vibrated; taking it from his coat pocket he glanced at the caller i.d. "Unknown Caller" it read; pressing send he answered "This is Wolfe." He waited for a reply; there was none just a slight breathing on the other end. "Hello. Who is this?" he was starting to get impatient then the call ended. He looked at his phone with a raised eyebrow; "Hmm… that was rather weird." Ryan stated shaking it off he continued on his way to the warehouse. Suddenly the hummer was jolted violently; "What the hell!?!" he searched the rear view for the cause of it finding a blacked out SUV. They sped off past them at a high speed; Ryan sped after them and grabbed his phone dialing Horatio's number.

'Caine." Came the calm reply on the other end.

"H! We were rammed by a black SUV."

"Did you get a look at the driver?" Horatio asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No the windows are all tinted. We're in pursuit on 5th and Crescent!"

"Mr. Wolfe don't lose that SUV! I'm on my way." With that Horatio hung up.

****

Horatio was out of his office and into his hummer in record time; speeding off to get to his two CSI's to assist them if they needed it. Suddenly the radio comes on and he listens intently; "This is CSI Cardoza, shots fired. Officer down, I repeat officer down!!" Horatio felt his heart drop to his stomach he felt sick at the revelation. 'Ryan… Hang in there… I'm coming.' He grabbed his receiver and pressed the button speaking clearly into it. "Jesse this is Horatio I'm on my way, what's your location!"

"In front of Joy's Jewelers." Jesse stated with a stutter.

"Alright I'm just around the corner!" He drifted around the corner with ease slamming on the brakes as there was rapid gunfire; turning off the ignition he jumped out of the hummer reaching for his weapon he brandished it and swiftly made it to Jesse's side. "Jesse where is Mr. Wolfe!?" he searched his surroundings and noticed Ryan laying in a puddle of blood; "Ryan!" He tried getting to his fallen CSI but was stopped as more bullets whizzed through the air in an erratic pattern; Horatio whipped out his phone and called Calleigh.

"Duquesne."

"Calleigh!! Grab Walter and get to Joy's Jewelers!"

Calleigh could hear gunfire in the background this caused her to panic; "Walter is right here we're on our way!" She hung up.

****

Horatio and Jesse were having quite a bit of difficulty getting to their co-worker; who in turn was losing a lot of blood for such a distraction. Horatio stood over the hummer's hood and got two shots off in the direction of the black SUV; he got lucky and hit one of the men who were firing at them. In the distance they could barely hear sirens over the gunfire; Jesse turned off the side of the hummer and fired a single shot at the last person that he could see hitting him suddenly the gunfire was silenced.

"What the hell is going on?!" Calleigh exclaimed as she was at the side of Horatio and Jesse with Walter.

"Ryan has been hit in the leg and he lost his fire arm." Jesse stated glumly as he glanced in the direction that Ryan was but now he was held as a shield by a man clad in all black. Standing up quickly he trained his firearm on the perpetrator followed by Horatio, Calleigh, and Walter.

"Let him go!" they all demanded in unison; earning a raised eyebrow from Ryan and a slight chuckle despite his current predicament.

"Just shoot him." Ryan calmly said.

"Put the weapons down or I'll slit his throat!" the man demanded as he pressed a switchblade knife to Ryan's throat; drawing a little blood for his efforts. Ryan winced at the sharp pain and let out a hoarse groan. Ryan glanced at his co-workers with a look in his eye, Calleigh's eyes widened as she instantly knew what he was thinking of doing.

"Ryan don't you dare!" Calleigh called to him with a shaky voice.

"I'm sorry Cal…" With that to everyone's surprise Ryan grabbed the hand that held the knife and twisted it over his head as he turned his body under his grasp getting free, sending a well honed right hook into the mans jaw causing him to spit out blood. This angered the man and he lashed out at Ryan who caught the knife and the two started to struggle; wounded leg and all but he held his own for a few moments but he was losing strength fast. His enemy was gaining the advantage he gave Ryan a right hook who in turn lost his strength as his vision slightly darkened; Ryan was taken by surprise as he felt a sharp blazing pain as the knife ripped into his abdomen.

"Ryan!" Calleigh yelled as she took that very moment to fire a shot at the collapsing duo hitting the man in all black just below the left shoulder blade killing him instantly. She ran over to Ryan's side followed by the others; lifting the man's dead weight off of her friend. "Ryan… hold on… wake up!" Calleigh shook him gently; Ryan stirred painfully groaning and coughing up blood from the movement. Ryan struggled to open his eyes.

"Cal…" Ryan spoke quietly; almost unable to be heard. Calleigh put his head in her lap and brushed hair out of his sweat soaked face. Horatio had just got off the phone with the emergency unit; he nodded to her confirming that they were on their way. "Ryan hold on the ambulance is on their way." He nodded slightly as he began to feel queasy and light headed; he was as pale as her cream colored pants this scared her. Sirens were heard from a distance as an ambulance ripped around the corner; Horatio, Jesse, and Walter all went to meet the paramedics as they retrieved a stretcher and followed them to Ryan. Calleigh stood to get out of the way so the paramedics could do their job; they checked his vitals and they did not like what they saw suddenly Ryan started to shake uncontrollably and coughed up more blood which had gone all over his green dress shirt.

"Ryan can you hear me?" the female paramedic asked as Ryan let a long breath escape from his throat, she checked his pulse.

Nothing.

She listened if he was breathing.

Nothing.

"He's got no pulse and he's not breathing!" she began to resuscitate him by putting an air mask over his mouth and nose; she began chest compressions while her partner had squeezed the air inflator.

Nothing.

They grabbed the heart machine and connected it to Ryan. "Charging 200. Clear!" Ryan jolted.

Nothing.

"Again! Charging 250. Clear!" Ryan jolted violently.

Still nothing.

"Ryan!! You can't leave me… I… Love you." Calleigh screamed.

"Charging 350. Clear!" There was a double jolt and Ryan coughed up a little more blood but considerably less than before; she checked the heart meter it was at a steady rate. "We got him back… I can't believe it!" Horatio and the team let out shaky breaths of relief as they loaded Ryan on to the stretcher and wheeled him towards the ambulance while the male paramedic grabbed the doors and opened them they loaded and buckled Ryan in.

"What are your names?" Horatio asked as he glanced to the female and male.

"I'm Alyssa, and this is Jordan." Alyssa introduced herself.

"Well Alyssa, I want to know which hospital you'll be taking him to." Horatio stated removing his shades and looking into the eyes of Alyssa.

"Dade Memorial." She answered,

"Thank you Alyssa."

Just as they were about to close the doors Calleigh intervened; "I'm going with him." She stated in a no messing around tone Alyssa eyed her for a couple minutes before nodding her consent. Calleigh climbed on board and took Ryan's hand as she glanced back at Horatio who had given her a genuine smile and nod.

"You go with Mr. Wolfe, and we'll meet you there after we grab Natalia." Horatio stated.

"Thank you H." Calleigh thanked just as the doors shut; she smiled to herself as they began to move she could hear the sirens. She turned to Ryan and squeezed his hand and kissed his sweaty forehead. 'Hang in there baby… you're gonna be okay, I'm never gonna leave you alone again.' She thought as the ambulance continued on its journey to the emergency room.

"I love you."

****

Well there's that. I'm not sure if I did to good of a job with the shootout but that last part was the hardest. Anyways let me know what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Explanation

A/N: Hey people. I have just kind of made this chapter up as I went along because I hadn't really came up with an outline for this chapter, so if it is not the best I apologize. Anyway here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: ;)

****

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

Horatio and his two CSI companions Jesse and Walter drove to the hospital in silence each thinking about Ryan and if he was gonna make it; who were they kidding? Of course Ryan was gonna make it he's been through worse, hasn't he? Ryan had no other option but to pull through in Horatio's eyes; he had grown fond of the youngest CSI. However, Jesse had only known him for a few months now; in that short time they had become like brothers-in-arms looking out for one another. Walter had been transferred from nights to days only a month earlier; he found that he could say almost anything around Ryan he held no grudges which was what he liked most about the young man. The trio were brought from their thoughts as Horatio's phone vibrated causing Jesse and Walter to look at the lieutenant raising their brows. Horatio retrieved his cell from the cup holder on the dash; glancing at the caller i.d he sighed. _Alexx._

"Alexx." Horatio greeted coolly.

"Horatio is my baby alright!?" Alexx scolded.

Jesse and Walter looked confused.

"He's fine." He replied; _I hope…_he thought to himself.

"What hospital is he at?" Alexx demanded once she calmed down a bit.

"Dade Memorial. Alexx; I'm on my way there right now." He told her with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'll see you there."

"You will." Horatio assured his former ME; he added. "He's going to be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Ms. Duquesne is with him, I'm sure he's fine." Horatio stated.

"Alright H, I'll see you there."

"Absolutely." Horatio confirmed; hanging up. Returning his attention to the road; catching the looks from his comrades. "Alexx is a friend of Ryan." He told them with a grin. "She just babies him like one of her own." He added as they came to a stop at a red light; he gazed into the distance spotting the hospital only a couple blocks away. He placed his shades over her eyes; "Hang in there Ryan. I'm coming." He said to himself as he gripped the steering wheel and watched for the light to change green.

****

Calleigh was pacing in the waiting room of Dade Memorial consumed by her own thoughts she was oblivious of the many pairs of eyes on her restless figure; _what's going on with Ryan? The suspense is killing me..._ Calleigh was startled out of her thoughts as she heard the doors open. She glanced at the doors as Horatio entered the building followed by Jesse and Walter; she started towards them wrapping her arms around Horatio's neck embracing him as sobs racked through her. "I'm scared H." she mumbled in Horatio's chest as her tears began to soak into his light blue dress shirt.

"It's gonna be alright, Cal." Horatio soothed as he rubbed her back in a comforting pattern.

"How can you know that?" she sniffled; gazing up at him with bloodshot eyes. "He almost died right in front of me."

"But he didn't sweetheart; that's the important thing."

"But what if he didn't make it? I don't know what I would do if I lost him H." she stuttered.

"Calleigh, we can't think like that. He's gonna pull through; he's been through worse." He reminded her; Alexx unknowingly chose that moment to enter the waiting room. "Alexx, good to see you."

"Likewise but not in the terms I was hoping for." Alexx winced when she saw the condition Calleigh was in; "Are you okay baby?" She asked worriedly wrapping her arms around the small blonde in a tight comforting embrace. "How's Ryan doing?" she asked as she looked up at Horatio expectantly; who in turn removed his sunglasses and put them in his jacket pocket.

"The doctor hasn't come with any update as to his condition…" Calleigh whispered; Alexx struggled to catch what she said but she understood. "I just hope it's not bad."

"Of course he's gonna be alright, how about we go and get you something to drink." She led the emotionally tired Calleigh out of the room.

Horatio watched as the two women left; he glanced up as Natalia came running into the waiting room looking worried. "Horatio how's he doing?"

He was about to answer when the door to the emergency room opened revealing a doctor brandishing a clipboard and pen; "We're about to find out." He answered.

"Uh… Those who are here for a Mr. Wolfe." Horatio walked up to him.

"Doctor. I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine." He introduced himself; how is he doing?" he questioned.

"My name is Dr. Lawrence, and he is stabilized for now the stabbing had nicked an organ but we were able to repair it." Dr. Lawrence replied as he read through the list of injuries; his eyes widened slightly. "He had sustained numerous injuries in the past; cracked ribs, penetrated lung. As for the gunshot wound to his leg; we were able to extract the bullet still intact however, he may suffer with some bruising from where the bullet made contact. The reason for this is because it ripped through much tissue as it entered; as we were unable to fix this problem he still should be expected to make a full recovery." He finished as he glanced up and gave the lieutenant a nod; he turned to leave but stopped. "He is allowed visitors if you would like to see him, he's in room 326."

"Thank you doctor." Horatio nodded to him.

"He is still a bit incoherent from the sedative we had given him so keep it brief." With that he left letting the doors close behind him.

Horatio let a wave of relief wash over him as well Jesse and Walter who had taken a seat; he turned to take a seat before he noticed Alexx leading a slightly better looking Calleigh into the waiting room. "Hey Cal, how are you doing?"

"A little bit better… but I'm still worried." She muttered.

"Well I have some good news." Horatio stated calmly.

"What?" Calleigh looked up into her bosses eyes.

"The doc came and told us that Ryan is stabilized and is expected to make a full recovery." He liked delivering good news to those who are upset.

"Really!" Calleigh exclaimed; causing many other people to look up. "Really…?" she repeated quieter.

"Yes. He is allowed visitors if you want to go and see him." Horatio stated. "You can go in on your own first if you'd like. Room 326."

"I appreciate it H." she thanked.

"Don't mention it; he may be drowsy from the sedatives they'd given him so keep it brief."

"Okay. Thanks again H." she said. She added. "You don't know how much this means to me." She left through the double doors.

"I think I do." Horatio muttered to himself as he watched her walk down the hall.

****

Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! Bye for now!


End file.
